


On the Road

by silvertrails



Series: Warrior and Minstrel [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Glorfindel finds Maglor and Daeron on the road back to Imladris.





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glorfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/gifts).



**On the Road  
** By CC  
December, 2014 

The Valar, Maiar, Elves and Men belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit made and no harm intended. I’m just playing with them for a while.

This is a season double drabble for Binky, who wanted Lord of the Rings, any character! So these three Elves showed up!

Merry Christmas, dear! =)

Thank to to Jaiden for checking it! =)

* * *

Glorfindel steered Asfaloth toward the woods near the Bruinen. He had promised the twins that he would arrive in time for the Winter Celebrations, and he didn’t want to disappoint them. His trip to the Havens of Sirion had taken longer than he expected, but he had managed to make it back in good time. 

He had just entered the woods when he heard a song from olden times. It was Maglor, there was no mistake, and he was singing at the top of his lungs. 

Glorfindel dismounted, and found Maglor sitting under a tree with a dark-haired Elf sleeping in his lap. 

“Cousin, join us!”

Glorfindel approached, hoping that no one else had heard Maglor singing. Even near the vale, there was always danger lurking. 

“Káno, what happened to…?”

“Daeron he ishhh… was Daeron of Doriath. He cannot hold his l-liquor.”

_Neither can you…_

“I’m going to the vale. Come with me?”

Maglor shook his head. “N-No, Elrond will throw a fit!”

“I’ll sing for him,” Daeron mumbled. 

“Hush, Sinda!”

“Arrogant Noldo…”

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. He would have to give them something so they came back to their senses, and convince them to spend winter in the vale.


End file.
